


Сколько миль до Авалона?

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Silver towers of Avalon, fic in Russian, jazz & blues & rock-n-roll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Действие происходит во время пребывания Корвина без памяти в отражении Земли, не AU, хотя некоторые факты канона трактуются так, как угодно авторам. Исторический фактаж искажен.<br/>Дисклеймер: Корвин, Рэндом, Джимми Моррисон, Фрэнк Синатра, Джанис Джоплин и прочие исторические и неисторические лица принадлежат себе и истории. Тексты песен принадлежат авторам песен. Джаз, блюз и рок-н-ролл, к счастью, принадлежат всем.<br/>"Он был маленьким хитрецом с маниакальной склонностью к убийствам, который, как я вспомнил, вечно против чего-то восставал".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько миль до Авалона?

Наш рейс задержали, и в город ветров я попал только к вечеру. Все подъезды к аэропорту О’Хара славно обросли снежными курганами, машины пробирались между ними осторожно и очень медленно. Вместе с горсткой прилетевших я сразу же погрузился в автобус и дремал до самого города, пока автобус, поскрипывая и кряхтя, не выплюнул меня на перекрестке, после чего быстро скрылся в снежной ряби. Подняв воротник, я пошел вперед, к неоновым огням веселой улицы, ведомый тем самым инстинктом, который заставляет всяких ночных крылатых тварей рваться к теплу и свету. Вещмешок с барахлом бил по бедру, снег облепил меня с ног до головы в считанные минуты, но я был свободен, карманы жгли лишние деньги, а душа требовала виски.

Город я знал плохо, поэтому позволил пятничному людскому потоку подхватить меня и увлечь за собой, полагая, что волна жаждущих выкинет меня в нужном месте в нужное время. Я осторожно прислушивался к дыханию города – сам хотел приноровиться к нему. Шаг, вдох – порция выхлопных газов, сдобренная сладким шлейфом духов дамы в манто, умопомрачительным запахом коричной сдобы, пронзительным визгом тормозов, тирадой из приоткрытого окна «я сказала тебе, парень, ни шагу из зала и вовремя меняй приборы», собачьим тявканьем, звонким смехом слегка пьяной старлетки, потерявшей шляпку. Я и сам был пьян – от одной только мысли, что все закончилось. Вдруг – ни взрывов, ни гула вертолетов, ни раненых, уложенных в коридоре на чем придется... 

Прибой схлынул, оставив меня на благословенной отмели. Я стоял на пятачке под фонарем и смотрел на эту вывеску. Зеленая неоновая трубка потрескивала и будто подмигивала: хороший выбор, солдат. 

«Зеленая мельница». Почему нет? Говорят: перемелется – мука будет. Дверь распахнулась, окатывая меня светом-музыкой-смехом, выпустила из теплого манящего чрева нетрезвую парочку. Двое скрылись в переулке, а я вошел. Семь ступенек вниз, большой полутемный зал, забитый людьми, сцена. Домашняя, маленькая сцена, где в пятне света обнимал микрофон певец – тоже по-домашнему, бархатно, как-то очень интимно выпевая свои строчки.

Рядом сполз с барного табурета какой-то усач, нетвердой походкой двинулся к выходу, а я с благодарностью занял его место у стойки.

– Виски продрогшему путнику, – сказал я бармену.

– Солдат? – хитро подмигнул мне сосед, будто материализовавшийся за левым плечом. Взял и соткался из теплой золотистой полутьмы – и сам такой: лоскуты света, лоскуты тени, пальцы теребят подвеску на толстой цепочке, улыбка – шире чем Бродвей авеню. А глаз в челке шотландского колли не видать.– Угощаю!

Монета поскакала по стойке. Бармен ловко прихлопнул ее ладонью. Налил виски нам обоим.

– Хирург, – пожал плечами я, пригубив.

– Но ты прямиком оттуда, братишка? – со значением пошевелил бровями сосед. 

– Оттуда. – Нездоровый интерес штатских к военным действиям во Вьетнаме я предвидел. Но не думал, что придется столкнуться с ним в первый же вечер моего нового неармейского существования.

Он долго пялился на меня молча. Катал стакан в ладонях. Теперь я увидел его глаза – холодные, оценивающие. Я прислушался к себе. Внутренняя сирена, не раз спасавшая меня на передовой, не орала «руки в ноги – и деру». А как будто тоже прислушивалась к чему-то.

***  
Вот он сидит – мрачен и нахохлен, как галка, и я просто не знаю, что и думать. Сколько лет, сколько зим, и вместо братского пинка – равнодушная светская беседа. Впрочем, от угощения он не отказался, что означает, обычно, две вещи: либо в кармане дыра, либо деньги не имеют для него значения. Когда речь идет о моем брате, они, эти вещи, могут случиться и одновременно. 

Отражение, оригинал? Кривое зеркало восприятия, затмеваемое виски и дымом.

Тень корвинова носа, знакомая такая тень, в противосвете лампы над стойкой, и еще ежик черных волос торчит. Худой какой-то и темный, и в том, как берет стакан, видна неуверенность, как у человека, который сейчас будет врать. Вот, начал врать: 

– Только не расспрашивай, как оно там. Там – никак. 

– Да я не интересуюсь, – откидываюсь на стойку, облокачиваюсь, подаюсь назад. Наши лица – друг против друга, его освещено ярко, я так и хотел, видно каждую морщинку, и глаза – прежние, внимательные, сосредоточенные в здесь-и-сейчас. 

– Корвин, ради Единорога, прекращай валять дурака. Мы все думали, что ты умер.

***

Корвин? Тут что-то ты путаешь, приятель.

Умер? Ну уж нет. Я много раз мог умереть и валялся на койке в госпитале гораздо чаще, чем следовало. Хорошо, что во всеобщем хаосе, где в лихорадке умирающие разгадывали свои последние – кровавые – тесты Роршаха на белых халатах врачей, снующих вокруг, никому до меня не было дела, и я зализывал раны быстро, и, пошатываясь, снова брел в операционную. Я был живуч, как собака. 

Но имя было странным. Странным, черт побери! 

– Знаешь что, – сказал я и заказал себе еще – щелкнул пальцами бармену. – Не надо загадывать мне загадки, _дружище_. Я чертовски устал от всех и всяческих загадок. Я вернулся домой, вернулся, возможно, с того света, и если ты будешь меня утомлять, _дружище_, – я максимально дружески взял затылок соседа в мокрых завитках волос в захват ладони и придвинул его лицо к своему. В глазах соседа не было паники, не было смятения, а был веселый интерес, и он мне начинал нравиться. – То я могу расстроиться. Не надо этого делать. 

– Не надо, так не надо, – веселился патлатый. Он был коренаст, крепок, шустр в движениях и одет в невообразимо ослепительную сорочку, в разрезе которой видна цепочка и стык плит грудных мышц. В полку бы ему дали не самое лестное для мужчины прозвище, но это тыл, и тут всем наплевать. На все. – Сыграем? 

 

Кроме нас за столом сидели еще трое игроков, общее выражение лиц которых делало их похожими друг на друга, как братьев. Четвертый и последний – явно главный, и товарищи зовут его «председатель», хотя ему нет и пятидесяти. 

Бешеный взгляд наркомана, движения атакующей змеи, ослепительные манжеты и бархатный, обволакивающий голос. Кто-то кинул монетку в музыкальный автомат – волшебная штучка, машинка настроений под заказ – и, когда он заиграл, Председатель поднял голову.

That's life, that's what people say.  
You're riding high in April,  
Shot down in May.  
But I know I'm gonna change their tune,  
When I'm right back on top in June.

Мы были чертовски далеко от июня, и пока автомат изливал в прокуренный воздух бархатную тоску, Рэнди – как его назвали соседи по столу – сдал карты. 

Мы сыграли три круга в покер, постоянно поднимая ставки. Автомат успел затихнуть, а старый черный блюзмен на сцене терзал, любил и бесконечно спрашивал о чем-то свой саксофон. Рэнди увлекся, его лицо горело от азарта, и, в конце концов, основная игра пошла между ним и Председателем в запонках, державшим банк, а мы – я и близнецы в костюмах – стали статистами, изредка пасуя. 

Рэнди блефовал. Уж не знаю, нарочно ли он сливал мне свои карты, сидя рядом и приподымая их уголки, или чертова неотступная наблюдательность, которая шла за мной в течение всей моей странной жизни, не позволяя памяти спасительно вымарывать эти странности, сейчас давала мне преимущество. Рэнди блефовал мастерски, на грани фола, и Председатель сдвинул шляпу на затылок, явно взволнованный. Куча банкнот на нашем столе привлекла внимание зевак, и когда Рэнди сорвал банк, они зааплодировали стоя. Один из костюмов заявил: «Мухлеж», но это было вранье, я знал. И когда Председатель потянулся, чтобы прихлопнуть бледной рукой деньги на столе, Рэнди сбил с него шляпу, приоткрыв бледные залысины над налившимся кровью лицом.

Они не успели определиться – стоит ли вцепляться друг другу в горло. Кто-то решил за них. Крепкий носатый малый задел моего соседа плечом и получил в челюсть. За крепким носатым малым оказался выводок таких же точно крепышей, обряженных с дешевым шиком в полосатые костюмы и распахнутые черные пальто. Они заслонили от нас разъяренного картежника. Саксофон смолк было на мгновение, а потом изобразил свинг невероятной трагической силы, и драка понеслась. 

***

Ох и здоров же был этот Корвин-не-корвин драться! Корвин, мой брат, конечно, отличный фехтовальщик, один из лучших в мироздании, наверное, но тут было другое. Новый и неожиданный азарт. 

Второго полосатого я принял на себя, крякнув (уф, дылда) перевалил через себя на стойку и вырубил бутылкой. В это время мимо меня мелькнул третий, Хирург (так я постановил его про себя называть) попросту взял его за воротник и швырнул в зал. Бармен кинулся было к таксофону, но там его ждал сюрприз (два сюрприза, одинаковые, как братья-близнецы) так что полиции ждать не стоит. Я не узнавал нападающих, но какое это имело значение? Может, это люди Джанканы пришли отомстить за своего рагацци, а может, Джон Сантуччи расстроился из-за кокса, который ему так и не достался. Еще один пижон вытащил пушку, и Хирург тут же сломал ему руку.

– Не минадльничай с ними, – предупредил я его. – Они не ограничатся боксированием.

– Твои друзья? – Хирург азартно пошевелил широкими плечами, и кинулся головой вперед, как регбист, вытесняя гангстеров наружу. Вот это правильно. Неправильно то, что он, похоже, хотел сохранить им жизнь, непонятно почему. Шансы на то, что это Корвин, поднявшиеся было, снова упали. Мой брат убил бы их всех. Точно так же, как сейчас сделаю я. 

Первая пуля попала итальяшке в живот – я неточно прицелился, черт возьми, он орал и корчился на снегу. Пришлось потратить три секунды и еще одну пулю, чтобы прекратить это, а тем временем наши противники тоже достали пушки, и что-то свистнуло у самого виска раз и второй, а затем Корвин (Хирург?) упал на меня сверху, как рушащийся замок, и мы выкатились на дорогу, а пули рыли снег вслед и вокруг. Одна брызнула о брусчатку совсем рядом, и я выстрелил, снова и снова, отталкивая непрошеного спасителя, почти наугад, но мое «почти» что-нибудь да значит, потому что сотрясение воздуха прекратилось. Светилась и исходила паром дверь бара, и такие же облачка, но поменьше, исходили из наших ртов, и на улице мы были одни, ведь трупы нельзя назвать компанией. Хирург сел и пошарил зачем-то вокруг себя. Вдалеке выла сирена, начинался снегопад, и жизнь была прекрасной, как никогда.

***

Таким образом, свой визит в Чикаго я начал с запрещенной игры, знакомства с помешанным на убийствах и игре преступником и кражи автомобиля. О краже, которая одна лишь в этот вечер слегка отягчила мою совесть, могу сказать следующее – нам нужно было убираться и быстро, а хозяин потрепанного «Шеви» небрежно бросил почти незапертую тачку за углом. 

Славная темно-синяя машинка завелась с первой попытки и прекрасно увезла нас из «Мельницы». Мы проезжали квартал за кварталом, Рэнди сетовал, что оставил в баре свою куртку, а когда я заметил, что ему придется смириться с потерей своего хипповского барахла, он только расхохотался. 

– В этой стране, – заявил он. – Можно убить кого угодно, и на следующий вечер снова прийти на место убийства петь и слушать старые пластинки, потягивая виски. Эта страна катится в пропасть, Хирург.

Я промолчал, вспоминая недавнее убийство Кеннеди. Видимо, за него придется ответить совсем не тем людям. На настоящих виновников – косвенных, а может, и прямых, я досыта наглазелся сегодня в баре. Кто такой он, этот Рэнди, играющий в покер с подельниками Сэма Джанканы? И на кой я ему сдался? 

Как и многие вопросы, преследующие меня, этот пришлось отложить. Печка в краденом авто работала плохо. 

– Холодно, – пожаловался Рэнди неожиданно, полез в карман брюк и что-то достал.

В его руке был косяк. Как будто там могло быть что-то другое.

– Я за рулем, – сказал я. 

– Ой, да брось ради бога, Хирург. Веселись, пока жив. Кстати, – он прикурил и вскинул на меня глаза. – У тебя есть дом?

– В глобальном смысле, друг, нету. Как и у всех нас. Мы – бездомные странники в потоке Вечности.

– А в тривиальном? 

– Не хочешь со мной расставаться, дружище? 

– Типа того, – Рэнди затянулся, глядя в стекло, за которым в темноте проносились огромные снежинки. – Типа того. 

 

Вот так и получилось, что в Чикаго я остановился у этого мелкого наглеца с отвратительным характером. Он жил в мансарде старого деревянного дома в квартале рядом с Грант-парком. 

Тогда, ночью, после драки и покера, я взобрался за ним по шаткой леснице и впервые вошел в его жилище. Я обошел всю мансарду, присматриваясь к фотографиям военных самолетов, девиц и музыкантов, развешанным на стенах, к складу пустых бутылок под столом, к книжкам, сваленным в небольшой эльбрус в углу. Здесь было все вперемешку – боксерская груша, перетянутая скотчем, у южного окна, рапиры вместе с зонтиком торчали из корзины для белья, посреди комнаты возвышался огромный шкаф без единой дверцы, он топорщился хипповскими куртками, рубашками адских расцветок и кучей другого шмотья. Там же на полу лежал матрац, придвинутый к новенькому музыкальному автомату. Мутное зеркало в бронзовой раме было занавешено скатертью в цветочек, барабаны ютились у северного окна. 

Он отобрал у меня вещмешок и бросил в угол, на матрац. Налил мне виски, мы выпили. И я остался. 

Дни потекли рекой – не сосчитать. Я и не пытался считать. У меня появилось новое увлечение, поглотившее меня полностью – я изучал Рэнди. Ночами наша жизнь бурлила и сияла эмоциями, как новогодняя елка – лампочками. Рэнди знал всех, кого стоило знать в Чикаго. Певиц, бандитов, банкиров, крупье, метрдотелей, букмекеров, таксистов и джазмэнов. Он обожал джаз. Говорил, за ним будущее. Придумывал какие-то дикие новомодные сочетания звуков, от которых у меня, честно говоря, вяли уши. Я вежливо просил его заткнуться – он надувался, злился и орал, что я старомодный идиот без капли вкуса. Я пожимал плечами и бросал еще одну монетку в автомат, чтобы услышать что-нибудь простое, славное. Простота была мне по вкусу. Oh show me the way to the next whiskey bar... Oh don't ask why...

Иногда мы ночи напролет марафонили по клубам, где Рэнди играл с джазмэнами, дрался с джазмэнами, пил с джазмэнами, трахался с джазмэнами. Но уходил всегда со мной – в каком бы невменяемом состоянии ни был. Выползая из очередной забегаловки, вися на моем плече, он всегда смеялся: «Ты мой якорь в бушующем море соблазнов, Хирург». В ночных клубах, в отблесках музыки и страсти, казалось, ему нет и двадцати пяти. 

По утрам Рэнди меланхолично выбивал дух из облезлых барабанов, глядя в окно на пролетающие снежинки. А я глядел на него, безжалостно отмечая, что время оставило на лице Рэнди много своих следов. Тридцать? Тридцать пять? Сорок? Он ловил мой пристальный взгляд и раздраженно стряхивал его – так отгоняют комара. А я снова, как в родном госпитале на койке, брался за карандаш и предавался постыдному грешку сочинительства – складывал слова кирпичик к кирпичику, куплет к куплету, рифмовал мысли, которые не мог произнести вслух. Рэнди стал центром притяжения, я крутился вокруг него и никак не мог сойти с орбиты. Заколдованный круг. Я пытался чем-то занять себя, даже начал давать уроки фехтования длинноволосому соседу-художнику, который тяжелее кисти ничего в руках не держал. Он очень смущался и в качестве оплаты приносил продукты – его подкармливала подружка-официантка. Рэнди гомерически хохотал, глядя, как я складываю в холодильник банки томатного супа, ветчину и шоколад. «Наш во-о-олхв с дарами», – повторял всегда протяжно, с подмигиванием и усмешкой.

Потом художник разругался с подружкой и съехал. Перед отъездом он пришел попрощаться и подарил папку с набросками. Листы были изрисованы углем – я, я, я. Везде я – со шпагой, с пищалью, в старинном костюме, в черном плаще. В шляпе с пером. С вороном на плече. На рисунках у меня были длинные волосы и столько живой гордыни во взгляде, что становилось слегка не по себе. Оказалось, тихий смущающийся сосед был талантлив.

Как-то Рэнди увидел рисунки – подошел, заглянул через плечо. Дернулся, как от удара током. Хмыкнул только: 

– Хреново ты тут выглядишь, Хирург. 

Стоило бы налечь, придавить, выкрутить руки, прижать к матрацу носом и вытянуть из него все – слово за словом. Я знал, что сильнее, что смогу это сделать. От одной этой мысли я почувствовал себя тем – с рисунка. Тяжелый взгляд, тяжелая рука, тяжелые последствия.

– Что-то хочешь спосить, Хирург? – Рэнди смотрел испытующе и напряженно. 

И я покачал головой. Понял – ничего не добьюсь сейчас, кроме безобразной драки. Подумал: позже. Мне некуда спешить. Я нашарил монетку в кармане и скормил музыкальному автомату.

***  
– Гляди, – сказал Рэнди. Он вертел барабанную палочку в пальцах с недоступной глазу скоростью. Заносил ее над головой, размахивался яростно и опускал на барабан. Над самым барабаном рука с палочкой тормозила, и звук удара получался мягким, но отчетливым. Никогда бы не подумал, что такой можно извлечь из ударного инструмента. – Научился у Фредди Мура в тридцатых, в Виктории, когда играл с Артом Ходсом и Максом Камински. А может, и не там. Не помню. Это еще была эстрада, никаких тебе микрофонов, и плохой свет. Приходилось напяливать на себя черт-те что или откалывать такие вот штучки, чтоб народ ходил слушать. – Он выбивал из барабана быструю дробь, яростно колотил, прокручиваясь вокруг собственной оси так, что локон падал ему на лицо, и снова ударял барабаны в ритме, за которым невозможно было не следовать.

– Свинг! Да здравствует свинг! – вопила девица. У нее были короткие волосы, то ли темные, то ли просто грязные, мятая рубашка с цветочным узором, вздернутый нос и крупный бюст, на котором разошлись три пуговицы. В руках у нее косяк, который Рэнди отобрал, чтобы затянуться в паузе. Сегодня он играл и вещал без передышки, а мне осталась роль слушателя. Имени девицы я не знал, да и на кой оно мне сдалось. Она тоже барабанщица. Сегодня ночью в «Мельнице» Рэнди затеял турнир барабанщиков, и они с девицей неплохо дали жару, молотя так, что посетители перестали пить и стали хлопать, что было не в обычаях этого места. Рэнди порвал кожу на барабане, исключительно напился, разругался с владельцем музыки, подбил кому-то глаз и притащил девушку к нам. Последнее отчего-то мне не понравилось. Ясно, что он имел в виду нас обоих, и музыкантша, стреляя глазами из-под челки, явно имела в виду нас обоих, – и совершенно конкретно, но настроение у меня становилось все паршивее и паршивее с того момента, когда я волок их обоих по улице, точнее, я волок Рэнди, а у него на руке висело это создание с траурной каймой под ногтями, маловменяемое, обутое в военные ботинки. Что значит секс в 67-м? Меньше, чем ничего. Ты не выигрываешь даже утреннего «здрасте», особенно, если утром гаратировано дикое похмелье. 

– В жопу свинг! – заявил Рэнди, и протянул самокрутку мне. Я тоже затянулся, и подумал, как же мне осточертело его хобби. По правде говоря, я подумал, как же мне осточертел Чикаго. Быть может, настала пора снова отправляться в путь. Сколько раз мистер Кори снимался с насиженных мест за последние сотни лет? Иногда я напоминал себе ворона. Я живу очень долго, и часто мне приходило в голову, что я просто забыл начало, оно стерлось из памяти, как со старого свитка. Я был… Кем я только не был. Но для Рэнди я был Хирургом, и Рэнди меня бесил.

– В жопу рок! В жопу ваши извращения! Джаз – вот настоящая музыка. Только джаз способен отделить уставшую душу от тела и отправить ее путешествовать по другим мирам, не так ли, кроха? – он вдул дым девице в рот, а когда они расцепились, то немедленно затеяли спор, полный профессиональных терминов, о том, что круче – рок-н-ролл или джаз. 

Я встал, опираясь на стенку. Пора прогуляться. Я был пьян, накачался и зол. Это я еще понимал. 

Before you slip into unconsciousness  
I'd like to have another kiss  
Another flashing chance at bliss  
Another kiss, another kiss

***

Холодно. Мороз усилился к вечеру, косой снегопад бил по лицу и пытался потушить сигарету. Мир бел, безнадежен и чужд, как поверхность луны. На пару секунд показалось, что мне не хватает воздуха, словно я потерялся, словно я беспомощен, и чтобы прогнать иллюзию, чтобы напомнить себе, кто я и что я видел, я зажег еще сигарету. Мир дерьмо, и мне надо было отлить, что я и сделал, стоя в крохотном дворике дома-колодца. Я остался без крова, такие дела, и ветер мне безжалостно напоминал об этом, пробираясь под летную куртку. В кармане были наличные, а значит, я мог до утра закатиться в ближайший бар. Я медленно брел вдоль заметаемых снегом слабо светящихся окон, мимо вывесок, мимо припаркованных, превратившихся в сугробы автомобилей. Редкие прохожие были неразговорчивы, а бары, как назло, закрыты. 

The days are bright and filled with pain  
Enclose me in your gentle rain  
The time you ran was too insane  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again

Узкая, окаймленная разноцветными лампочками вывеска и открытая дверь порадовали окоченевшего меня, как врата рая, и только зайдя внутрь, я понял, что это не бар. В холле с низким потолком стоял потертый велюровый диванчик, а над стойкой была табличка: «Зеркальный лабиринт. Стоимость билета два доллара. Для детей – тоже два доллара». За стойкой улыбался билетер, судя по полосе на щеке, только что спавший на столешнице. 

– Мы работаем круглосуточно! – сообщил мне билетер очевидное. 

– Здорово, – пробормотал я. Здесь тепло. Диванчик выглядел удобным. Что, если заплатить билетеру и прикорнуть на нем до утра? Странная мысль. 

– Хотите посетить наш аттракцион? 

– Простите, – сказал я и взялся за ручку. – Я ошибся дверью.

– Погодите! – воскликнул билетер и потянулся ко мне из-за стойки. Его тень на стене потянулась тоже, и мне сделалось не по себе. – Самый лучший зеркальный лабиринт в Иллинойсе! Вы даже можете заблудиться, если повезет!

– Если повезет, – повторил я. Постыдный приступ страха тому виной или тепло, или архаичное слово «лабиринт», вертевшееся в мозгу по кругу, стало причиной того, что я неожиданно для себя согласился. Мои два доллара исчезли с такой быстротой, словно растворились в воздухе. В баре в дополнение к компании за них, по крайней мере, налили бы виски. Билета мне не дали – билетер просто приглашающе указал на темный дверной проем. Шагнуть в него трудно, но я сделал это. 

За моей спиной крутился и падал снег, и выстраивался легион Кори, от мала до велика, они стерегли мои движения, чтобы скопировать, повторить, присвоить и лишить силы. За моей спиной горела лампочка, нет, вспыхивал миллион ламп в сияющем коридоре, и миллион Кори исчезал, чтобы появиться при следующей вспышке. Надо идти, надо двигаться, несмотря ни на что. Это просто зеркала, чудо физики, полированные поверхности, отражающие свет. Я брел наугад и врезался в зеркальную холодную плоскость – все-таки я был еще пьян. Зеркало загудело – донн! – и откуда-то сверху зазвучала популярная мелодия. 

 

Еще шаг, – и песенка затихла, а снег теперь шел передо мной и за мной, и вокруг, и медленно сгущались сумерки, и в зеркалах, во всех зеркалах, кроме одного, я не отражался. По спине прошел озноб. Это не мое отражение. Мое отражение может быть меньше ростом, но у него не может быть горба. Я вытер с лица внезапную испарину. Отражение не шевельнулось. У него поблескивали глаза, а за спиной так же начинался снегопад. Но что-то не так было с небом. Оно было чистым и на нем сияли звезды. 

Страшный старик (он двигался, как старик, все еще оставаясь просто силуэтом) сел на снег и что-то начертил на нем пальцем. Затем поднял голову, встретившись со мной блестящим взглядом (я ущипнул себя так сильно, что невольно прослезился) и поманил. За его спиной быстро и страшно вставал раздутый лунный диск.

Я не помнил, как вывалился из паскудного аттракциона. После встречи с галлюцинацией, которая не была галлюцинацией, я долго блуждал в полутьме между зеркалами, пока не нащупал неприметную дверь без ручки. На улице шел снег, и звезд, естественно, на небе не было. Близился рассвет.

The crystal ship is being filled  
A thousand girls, a thousand thrills  
A million ways to spend your time  
When we get back, I'll drop a line

Рэнди спал, совершенно голый, один, раскинув руки и приоткрыв рот, и я сбросил крутку, снял капающие ботинки и рухнул рядом. Меня трясло. Я видел во сне колоду карт и просыпался от ужаса, и в одно из пробуждений я обнаружил, что Рэнди свернулся на мне, как кот и дышит в лицо дивной смесью перегара и марихуаны. От этого я заснул по-настоящему, может быть, потому что наконец-то согрелся. 

Утром я рассказал ему, что видел, наблюдая, как он одевается. Для сорокалетнего джазиста, пьяницы и лентяя, выглядел Рэнди на удивление неплохо. 

– Ты много выпил, – сказал он неохотно. Был очень занят – искал штаны, и на меня не смотрел. 

– Где твоя джазистка? 

– Почем я знаю... Может, ушла ночью. Я ей знатно вдул… Кажется. Послушай, Кор… Кори, – он впервые назвал меня по имени. Не «ветеран», не «солдат», не «хирург». Просто по имени, и не без труда. Дьявол, что за всем этим стоит? – Ты просто сволочь. Обыкновенный зануда. Ты ушел, что мне оставалось?

В мгновение ока я оказался рядом, и пока брошенная сигарета падала за окном во двор, прижал его к стене. Тот я, которого я долго сдерживал, я-с-портрета, вступал в свои права, это было чертовски приятно, и если в этом была повинна галлюцинация, то в данный момент я был ей благодарен. 

– Хватит. Хватит, Рэнди. Пришло время поговорить начистоту. 

 

Мне было не по себе. Неужели он видел Дворкина? Дворкин показался ему? Дал заглянуть в место своего уединения? Меня бросило в жар, потом в холод. Потом ледяная гусеница поползла по спине. Значит, все-таки это он, Корвин. Вот так, когда он стоит у окна и пускает дым в форточку, стриженый и угрюмый – логруса с два похож он на Корвина Амберского, рыцаря серебряного меча и серебряной розы. А вот так, когда он поворачивается и смотрит на меня – от тяжести его непроницаемого взгляда мне хочется лезть на стену. И откуда-то изнутри (не иначе как из шкатулки Пандоры) вываливаются, как блеклые даггеротипы, полудетские воспоминания – мешанина из унижений, страсти, зависти, пылкого обожания. Ведь таскался за ним как щенок когда-то. Был готов на все ради руки на своем плече и одной сигареты на двоих. На все – сделать гадость, высмеять, убить. Когда был не таким чертовски унылым и дряхлым изъеденным временем пнем. 

Нет, так нельзя. Я должен знать точно. Я сдохну, если не узнаю. 

– Ты много выпил, – объяснил я придурку, словно разговаривал с ребенком. Уголок его рта саркастически дернулся. Я продолжал притворяться идиотом. – Хватит дуться. Ты же ушел, что мне оставалось? 

Миг – и он смотрел сверху вниз, а его локоть давил мне на шею, и по глазам я видел, что сейчас для Хирурга, кем бы он ни был, раздавить меня – все равно, что раздавить таракана. Теплые, родственные чувства захлестнули меня – это был сарказм, как вы понимаете, но, клянусь Единорогом, сейчас он был очень похож на Корвина. Чертовски похож. 

– Кор… – прохрипел я. Давление на мое горло усилилось.

– Сейчас или никогда, Рэнди, – проговорил он с прохладцей, но взгляд его по-прежнему яростен. – Ради собственной жизни, будь откровенен. 

Я бы мог попробовать высвободиться, но если это Корвин, то не стоит пытаться: он всегда был сильнее и быстрее. Я некстати вспомнил, как Хирург швырнул гангстера в ночь нашего знакомства. А если это просто его тень… 

Если это не Корвин, то я не хотел этого знать. Сейчас я хотел совсем другого. Господибожемой. Я – так – давно – хочу – этого. Он никогда не был ко мне так близко, как сейчас, разве что в тот раз, когда тащил, извивающегося, по сходням на берег, чтобы бросить на пустынном острове. Свалил на песок и отчалил, и то, что отчалил, а не то, что я чуть не сдох на острове с голоду, послужило причиной детской шутки с шипом в сапоге. Глупо, неостроумно, но мысль, что я пролью его кровь – кровь Корвина! – чуть не свела меня, подростка, с ума. Я натер себе мозоль на ладони, представляя это. 

– Хочешь меня убить? – спросил я. Захват немного ослабел: Хирург хочет, чтобы я говорил. – Вперед. Но ты ничего не узнаешь. Клянусь, я сдохну молча. 

Кори стиснул зубы. Действительно, если это мой брат, то жизнь на Земле его изрядно размягчила. Вот так, на ровном месте он не мог угрожать пытками тому, кого привык считать приятелем. Ради всего святого, Хирург. Неужели ты и правда такой деревянный? 

– Какой, оказывается, у тебя выразительный взгляд, – проговорил Хирург, не отпуская, но и не усиливая захват. – Тебе бы в мьюзиклах играть. Или работать в борделе. 

– Ты спал когда-нибудь с мужчиной? – спросил я, и, можете поверить, мне действительно было интересно. 

– Ты не мужчина. Ты ебнутый джазист, давным-давно прокуривший свои мозги, сейчас ранее утро, и я в паршивом настроении, – сказал он. 

– Это значит «нет»?..

– Это значит, баш-на-баш. Ответишь на мои вопросы, – его руки сжали мою шею, пальцы легли на основание черепа, это была почти ласка.

– …Потом.

– …Или я сверну тебе шею, _дружище_.

Он отпустил меня, скрестил руки на груди, но не отошел. 

–Тоже потом. Все потом, – сказал я, нашаривая зиппер на его джинсах. 

Кто бы мои расстегнул, тесно так, что даже больно. Словно я не трахался ночью, словно я не трахался месяца два, нет, словно я делал это впервые, лопаясь от подростковых гормонов. Возможно, надо сходить в душ, я весь в чужих слюнях, но сейчас мне попросту страшно отпустить Хирурга, я знал, что момент не повторится, и, если быть предельно честным, мне было плевать на эстетику, у нас не свидание. Я не хочу, чтобы было красиво, я хочу, чтобы попросту – было. Мне казалось, что на меня вот-вот снизойдет озарение и я пойму – Корвин ли это, или персональная галлюцинация свихнувшегося одинокого бога, единственного среди людей. 

Он не шевелился, и смотрел на меня сверху вниз, на лице выражение вежливой заинтересованности, отличный контроль – очко в пользу Корвина, или это в армии США делают таких стальных ребят? – потому что член стоял, и это было почти так же захватывающе, как я себе представлял, и даже лучше, потому что в воображении не было запущенной квартиры, серого утра и свободы от обязательств. Я, мягко говоря, взрослый мальчик, а он – кто бы он ни был – не принц и не брат. 

«Брат», произнесенное даже мысленно, меня заводит, поэтому, когда я опускаюсь на колени, я говорю тихо «брат» еще раз, вслух, прежде чем надеться ртом на его член. 

 

Ради того, чтобы подостыть, мне пришлось вспомнить все его барабаны, весь отвратительный джазовый жаргон и всех джазистов, деливших с ним туалетную кабинку, поштучно и поименно. Сдержаться, чтобы не устроить гонку на выживание. Сейчас он готов был отдать все без остатка и задней мысли, и дьявол знает, какие немилосердные порывы я испытывал. 

Сгреб полную горсть светлых лохм и оттянул его голову назад – я хотел посмотреть ему в глаза. 

– Что же ты, Кори… – пробормотал он, глядя сквозь меня. – Что же ты, сволочь… –  
Взгляд у него «поплыл». – Всего, тебя… Прямо сейчас. 

Все-таки я переоценил свои силы. Рэнди изгрыз руки себе и укусил меня – это я понял гораздо позже, когда увидел кровь, а тогда ничего не почувствовал, я только _видел_ и еще ощущал под пальцами скользкие от пота плечи. От напряжения мышцы на них стали каменными, а завитки подмышками и на груди у Рэнди потемнели, и он что-то говорил, вероятно, довольно громко, но, клянусь всем святым, я не услышал бы, даже если бы захотел, а мне не хотелось абсолютно.

Я точно помню, что молчал, и постоянно что-то громыхало в ушах – то ли кровь, то ли включился от пинка чертов музыкальный автомат, и, когда меня скрутило, выжало, коротко и эффектно, так что я на секунду уткнулся носом Рэнди в шею, все стихло, и стало слышно наше дыхание, и ветер позванивал стеклами в рассохшейся раме окна. 

Какая-то необратимая вещь случилась, я это почувствовал почти сразу, но бог ты мой! Это же Чикаго, и это секс, за который не получаешь даже имени партнера. Настоящего имени, я имею в виду. 

– Рэнди. Рэнди?.. РЭНДИ!

– Ч..т…

– «Потом» – это сейчас.

Он щурился на свет и почесывал лодыжкой о лодыжку, похожий на сытого кота. 

– Тип, которого ты видел, знает о тебе столько, что мог бы написать энциклопедию.

 

Я недоверчиво моргнул.

– Это как? Почему?

– У него спросишь. Если мы сможем к нему прорваться.

– Рэнди? 

– М–м–м… – он почесал вторую лодыжку.

– Братом ты назвал все-таки меня или это твой персональный сексуальный клич, вроде «мамочка»?

Он почесал в затылке и выразительно смутился: 

– Забудь, Хирург, забудь. Что-то типа того, да.

Черта с два он сейчас сказал правду. 

***

Мы собрались очень быстро. Ключи от «Шеви», моя дубленка, его куртка. В карман – початую бутылку виски и старый складной нож.  
Мы доехали до Грант-парка, и я понял, что нужно остановиться.

– Что-то не так?

Я вылез из тачки, по нечищенной дорожке дошел до Букингемского фонтана. Зимой он не работал, конечно же, и лошадки, занесенные снегом, выглядели грустно. 

– Мерзнете, клячи? – пробормотал я.

Хирург недоуменно посматривал на меня, но не отставал. Я потянулся к отражениям, мысленно желая чокнутому Дворкину провалиться в тартарары с его фокусами. Лошадки сдвинулись, залоснились снежной белизной, у них появлились ледяные сосульки-рога. Дело пошло. Я почувствовал азарт и трепет – искрило все тело, ток полился сквозь меня, увлек за собой. Я схватил Кори-Корвина за рукав и потащил к машине. Сейчас, с таким балластом, как он, другой вариант перемещений не прокатит. Он не спорил, уселся в «Шеви». Я вжал педаль в пол, и мы помчались по шоссе шестьдеся шесть – матери дорог. Я менял небо, нырял в каждую придорожную тень, лихорадочно сравнивал вероятности, выбирал нужный поворот – да, круче только секс. И покер. 

Дорога сама ложилась под нас, во мне росла уверенность, что хитрец Дворкин выстлал нам дорожку пухом, еще и соломки подстелил. Искоса я поглядывал на Хирурга. Тот сидел прямо, нарочито спокойное лицо не выражало ничего, но клянусь, в глазах Хирурга то и дело мелькало недоумение. И любопытство. Да, мой друг, всадники на ящерах с красными плюмажами редко появляются на американском шоссе, и вдоль дороги обычно не пылают мертвечинной зеленью фосфорные болота. 

Он захотел закурить, щелкнул колесиком зажигалки – язык фиолетового пламени взвился на полметра. Я смеялся до слез. 

По радио крутили модные песенки, то и дело прерываемые треском, шорохами и таким старьем, как Get your kicks on Route 66. Да уж, мы выбрали дорогу. Или она – нас. Наша верная «Шеви» то катилась, то летела над гудроном на обтекаемых крыльях. Хирург потерянно вертел в руках зажигалку, сжимая фильтр незажженной сигареты зубами. Наконец, я почувствовал, что цель близка. Я съехал с шоссе и углубился в лес. 

***  
Притащились мы туда в полдень. Но сейчас, в тени огромных черных елей, царил чуть ли не вечерний полумрак. Я вышел из машины прямо в сугроб, хлопнул дверцей. Эхо поскакало по веткам, обрушилось с ближайшей лапы небольшим снегопадом. Рэнди вылез, отфыркиваясь, отмахиваясь, бурча, совершая сразу сотню лишних движений в минуту, и повел меня вглубь ельника, проваливаясь по колено в рыхлый, прекрасный, нетронутый ни одной сволочью до нас снег. Пока мы шли, местность неуловимо менялась. Ели матерели на глазах, ветви свисали еще разлапистее и чернее, стало совсем тихо. Беззвучный полдень в темноте, только снежинки иногда срывались и плыли вниз. Этот дом будто прятался за следующей елкой. Приземистая бревенчатая сторожка, низкая крыша покрыта мхом, присыпана снежной пылью, обросла бородой сосулек. Из трубы валил солидный столб жирного белого дыма и полз между елей. Из-под крыльца бесшумно вынырнул здоровенный черный пес и уставился на нас недобрыми глазами. Я прикинул, сможем ли мы с Рэнди завалить монстра, если он будет невежлив. Почему-то выходило, что даже вдвоем придется попотеть, случись что. Но не пришлось. Дверь распахнулась, и хозяин цыкнул на пса, а нас поманил в дом. 

Мы вошли, отряхнули снег, сели у очага. Хозяин был мал ростом, горбат и улыбался нам сквозь буйную кучерявость бороды, черной с белыми прядями. Поставив перед нами две плошки с горячим чаем, он вернулся к прерванному нашим приходом занятию. Перед ним на верстаке лежали деревянные дощечки. Я пил чай и видел только пальцы старика – белые, длинные, узловатые. Как они нежно касались древесины, гладили волокна, прилаживали дощечку к дощечке, примеряли так и сяк.

– Я ждал вас. И сделал шкатулку из ясеня, – задумчиво сказал мастер, поглядывая на нас черными глазами-буравчиками. – Очень приятная материя – мягкая, податливая, изменчивая. Вместо крышки я приладил панель из сухой кедровой коры. Королевское дерево. Я прикрепил на дно полоски полированного серебра – серебряными гвоздями. И оббил полосками стенки. Кто заглядывает в шкатулку, тот ясно видит отражение. А потом – еще одно отражение. И еще одно. И еще. Целый лабиринт отражений. Важно только знать, какое отражение ты хочешь увидеть сейчас, мастер Корвин.

Он хрипло рассмеялся, поглаживая резную дощечку со спиральным узором. Его палец водил по светлой борозде – и у меня вдруг закружилась голова. Я закрыл глаза, но узор цепко держал меня, накручивая мой разум на свою белую спираль – медленно, болезненно и сладко-тягуче.

Меня затрясло, перед глазами поплыли разноцветные полосы. Он извивались и шептали мне на разные голоса. Я вскочил с табурета, уронив чашку, и навис над коротышкой-хозяином. Я попытался выдавить хоть слово, но не мог. Лесник смотрел на меня снизу вверх, и его волосы тянулись ко мне как змеи, вибрируя и изменяясь. Я попятился и вывалился прочь из дома. Наваждение не сгинуло. Меня стягивало и потряхивало, разминало на кусочки, как будто я попал в молотилку. Шатаясь, я полез по снегу, то и дело проваливаясь по пояс, зубчатые ветви елей в темном ночном воздухе надо мной складывались в причудливые узоры. Я остановился, позволяя морозному лунному свету окатить меня холодом, как ледяной водой.

– Эй!

Рэнди подбежал, развернул меня, его руки вцепились в мой воротник.  
В глазах двоилось: мне казалось, его волосы сами сплетались в косу, а вместо потертой рыжей дубленки появлялось роскошное красное с золотом шитье.

Я встряхнулся, оттер Рэнди плечом и с упорством пьяного полез дальше. Внутренний компас тянул меня за собой.

– Куда?

– Мне кажется, мне пора домой, – пробормотал я.

– Домой? – его голос зазвенел и оборвался.

Теперь я висел на нем, пока Рэнди тащил меня к машине. Я вцепился в бронзовую узорчатую ручку, с трудом открыл дверцу и повалился на бархатный диван. И с головой ушел в мутную темноту.

Рэнди положил голову на руль и повторил:

– Домой?

– Да, в Нью-Йорк. У меня там уютный дом с садом... Прекрасная библиотека и коллекция оружия.

– В Нью-Йорк? – прошипел Рэнди. Он повернулся ко мне молниеносно, как разозленная гадюка. Отвесил мне мощную плюху – такую, что моя голова зазвенела, как колокол.

Из глаз снова полетели искры, но у меня не было ни сил, ни желания защищаться. Оцепенение не проходило, мне привиделось: распадаюсь, и жадный воздух вытягивает из меня клетку за клеткой, чтобы поживиться. Рэнди был силен, как черт, мне казалось, он вот-вот меня задушит. Я встретил его пылающий разочарованием взгляд. Он вцепился зубами в мой рот так, будто хотел отгрызть мне язык. Дух захватило. Я трепыхнулся и вывернулся, отворил дверцу и вывалися на снег. Он тоже выскочил, разъяренный, он пинал меня ногами и выкрикивал что-то на птичьем языке. Муть понемногу отпускала, я почувствовал, что силы возвращаются. Я выждал момент и потянул его вниз.

Некоторое время мы лежали в снегу и смотрели, как качается в ветвях луна.

– Ты долбанная тень. – Рэнди поднялся, не отряхиваясь, сел в машину и завел двигатель. Он сорвался с места без меня, я еле успел запрыгнуть на ходу. 

Мы мчались по лесу, как безумцы. Ели отпрыгивали в стороны, расчищая нам путь.  
И тут меня накрыло. Будто лавина оглушила и увлекла за собой. 

– Останови! – прохрипел я, корчась на сидении.

Рэнди остановил и уставился на меня.

Перед глазами в полной темноте засиял узор с дощечки лесника. Спирали горели огнем и наползали на меня со всех сторон. Навалилась тяжесть, которую я пытался предолеть, проводя пальцем по невидимым огненным бороздам.

– Что ты видишь? – спросил Рэнди.

Я шел по Огненному пути и видел серебряные башни.

– Авалон, – прошептал я нежно, как будто имя возлюбленной.

Он расцвел перед глазами диковинным цветком. Сизые волны бились о его каменные набережные в ярких огнях, сияющие лестницы соединяли землю и небо, где висели огромные цеппелины и шныряли юркие летучие корабли. Над серебряными шпилями реяли стяги с единорогом. Это был мой город, мой дом, моя душа. Я знал это так же, как и то, что человек в желтом камзоле с алым шитьем – неслучаен, и что его тоже придется вырывать из серца по–живому, с кровью.

Меня вдруг вышвырнуло оттуда обратно на зимнюю лесную дорогу. 

Рэнди осторожно дотронулся до моего плеча:

– Корвин?

– Что?

– Что ты помнишь.

– Мне кажется, мне пора домой.

Он недоверчиво замер.

– Авалон. Вот мой дом. Мне нужно вернуться туда. 

И тогда он засмеялся и смеялся долго и безутешно.

– Он разрушен! Там нет ничего! Только пепел, пустыри, заросшие сорной травой, старые кости и ржавое оружие! Нет никакого Авалона. Даже память о нем стерлась.

Рэнди злился, а я стоял, как истукан, обдумывая его слова. 

Мой дом. Мой Авалон. Я помнил площади, мощенные серебристым камнем. Летом камень нагревался и яростно отдавал тепло. Моя рука еще чувствовала гладкий мрамор колонн церкви Единорога.  
Я помнил шорох волн, ярморочный гомон, бряцанье оружия, хлопки шелковых стягов. Кажется, я знал вкус соленого сочного воздуха очень-очень давно, и сейчас снова ощутил, как затеплилось в солнечном сплетении – гордость, любовь, опека. 

Авалон.

Я схватил Рэнди за воротник и хорошенько встряхнул, даже не почувствовав веса. В его глазах полыхнула чернота – как отражение моей злости. Он попытался вывернуться, но я держал крепко. 

– Дурень упрямый, – тихо сказал он. – Всегда пер напролом. Думаешь, найдешь его? Черта с два.

***

Мы возвращались молча. Удивительно, но в Чикаго все еще была ночь. Фонари моргали, шел снег. Рэнди остановил машину возле дома, и мы еще немного посидели, глядя на желтый прямоугольник окна мансарды. Потом поднялись наверх, я начал бродить по комнате, выуживая из завалов барахла свои носки, рубашки, блокноты, в которых я корябал стихи на досуге. Рэнди стоял у окна и следил за моими сборами. 

– Ты уедешь сейчас. – Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

– Да, возьму «Шеви», если ты непротив.

– Нет, бери, конечно, – ухмыльнулся он. – Назови ее Звездочкой. Поедешь в Нью–Йорк?

– Ну да. Начну оттуда, у меня там, – я запнулся. – Дом. В Чикаго я ведь случайно оказался. Придурки штабные перепутали билеты. А я согласился – и полетел.

– Не бывает случайностей! – фыркнул Рэнди.

Да. Не бывает. И сейчас я отправлюсь в самое странное свое неслучайное путешествие. 

Рэнди подошел ближе, когда я был готов уходить. Я смотрел на его кривую улыбочку и не знал, что сказать.

– Рэнди… – начал я.

– Запомни, Корвин: я – Рэндом, – гордо и отчетливо произнес он. 

Да, это правда – понял я.

– Прощай, Рэндом.

Я повернулся и закрыл за собой облупленную зеленую дверь.

 

Так сколько миль до Авалона?  
Ни одной мили и много.  
И зеленая дорога  
Убегает в никуда.  
В неизвестность от порога  
И в конце ее – нет бога,  
И ответа нет простого,  
Место есть, но нет следа.

Так сколько миль, и сколько весен?  
Я устал, забыт и спет.  
Нет надежды – есть вопросы.  
Есть цвета, но звуков нет.  
Убежать, следы оставить,  
Улететь, уйти, уплыть,  
Все оставить, все исправить,  
Жить – как все, без дома жить. 

Так сколько дней, и сколько песен?  
Сколько миль, который год?  
Сам себе давно я тесен  
Сам себе неинтересен,  
Сам король и сам народ.

Я пою – и я же плачу.  
Должен сам и сам плачу.  
Барду, смерду, палачу,  
Верю сам в свою удачу  
До рассвета. Мили скачут.  
До заката – много лет.  
Есть мечта – ответа нет. 

Так сколько миль до Авалона?  
Я узнать, узнать хочу.

fin


End file.
